The invention relates to an apparatus for horizontally levelling the surface of sand present in a pit, more particularly in a jumping pit for light athletics.
In jumping pits at light athletics centres, the sand is smoothed manually with a rake after the jump and the subsequent measuring process. The surface of the sand in the pit is then required to be levelled as flat and horizontally as possible, especially in the normal landing zone. It is obvious that non-horizontal smoothing of the surface may give rise to inaccuracies in the determination of the distance jumped. Furthermore, the landing causes a region of the sand in the pit to become consolidated, and unless this region is loosened up sufficiently it is possible for regions with loose sand and regions with firmer sand to be immediately juxtaposed in the landing zone.
In the event of a landing in such a transition zone, sand from the looser region may trickle into the depression formed by the jump and impressions may thus be produced which do not conform to the impressions of the actual jump, so that in the final effect an incorrect jumping distance is measured.
The same problems exist not only with jumping pits, but also with pits for such activities as putting the shot.
The object of the invention is to level horizontally the surface of a pit filled with sand.